Como Llevar A Edward Cullen A La Cama
by Kiiutcullen
Summary: Emmett Con Ayuda De Sus Hermanos,Buscan La Manera De Que Edward Deje De Ser Virgen, Después De Todo La Eternidad Es Mucho Tiempo Para Pasarla Sin Sexo. No Es Una Traduccion;Esta Historia Me Pertenece
1. Hay que ayudar al pobre Eddie

**Esto Le pertenece a Meyer, yo solo juego con la historia ..**

**Les ruego que disculpen mi falta de acentos y uno que otro error ortografico (:**

Capitulo 1

Emmett POV

No queria que Rose se me bajara de encima, pero teniamos que parar, los dos entramos en shock cuando observamos en la pared un gran orifisio que conectaba con la habitacion de Alice y Jasper.

Rose estaba tan apenada al contarselo a Esme, mientras yo hacia el trabajo sucio.

Trabajo sucio: Manipular a Jasper con que tenia tanta culpa y verguenza para que hiciera el trabajo por mi.

La pared fue reconstruida rapidamente, Edward le parecia gracioso poder ver hasta que punto Jasper siempre era manipulado.

Sin embargo, habia un pequeño problema.

Pequeño problema: La Vidente.

-Deberias agradecer que convensi a Jasper para salir.. -dijo burlona- Yo muy bien podia invitar a toda la familia en el momento exacto a mi habitacion.

-Me ubiese gustado ver eso.. -aseguro Edward privado en riza-

-A cualquiera le gustaria verlo si nunca lo a hecho. -declaro Rose-

-Uuuhhh.. -dije a causa del shock- eso fue bajo..

Edward solo fruncio el ceño, subiendo rapidamente a su habitacion.

La eternidad es mucho tiempo para pasarla sin sexo, hermano -pense para el-

Al pasar las horas me sentia peor, el pobre no habia penetrado a nadie en su vida, y es muy moralista como para pasarsela con "Manuela", algo debia hacer.

No fue hasta el dia siguiente que se me vino una idea a la mente al ver a Jessica.

Jessica: Pricopata exitada con Edward.

Quizas podria ayudarla, con tal, Edward saldria bien parado.

Parado: En todo el sentido de la palabra.

Me acerque esperando que ella saliera de su clase de Biologia, Edward como de costumbre saldria corriendo de ahi hacia las mesas, yo aprovecharia para tener una Muy Educativa charla con Jessica.

Dicho y Hecho, Edward salio con un coete en el culo, mientras Jessica de los nervios dejo tumbar algunos libros, podia notar la mirada de boba que ponia al verlo.

Pan comido.. -pense-

Me acerque cauteloso ayudandola con los libros.

-Hola, que tal? -quize parecer jovial-

-Eh.. Hola.. -dijo nerviosa terminando con el odioso "jejejeje" que detesto-

-Podriamos hablar? -le guiñe el ojo, sabia que despues de esto Edward me mataria, antes de que Rose lo evitara, pero seria divertido verlo-

Ella puso los ojos como platos, sin duda estaba nerviosa, las pulsasiones de su corazon parecian un vibrador parecido al juguete sexual que tengo en casa.

Concentrate.. -pense-

Me sentia como Joe Jonas en una convencion de fans de Hannah Montana.

Todas las chicas miraban a Jessica con ¿Admiracion?.

De repente senti miedo, si Rose sabia de esto..

Una cosa era enojar a Edward por ayudarlo, pero molestar a Rose..

Oh no.. -pense-

Yo no era como Edward, si Rose me eliminaba el sexo por un dia mas por alguna estupides que yo hiciera iva a morir!

En fin, llegamos a unos pequeños bancos lejanos, sentados a solas.

-Y..Biien.. JEJEJEJE.. -dijo timida-

Trataba de concentrarme, pero todo se me junto, Rose podria estar molesta y para colmo esta ridicula no paraba de reirse como tarada..

Suspire y me deje llevar.

-Me he dado cuenta que te gusta mi hermano.. -le frunci el ceño mientras sonreia-

Ella abrio los ojos como platos, pero trato de controlar su respiracion.

-Si bueno, me gusta.. -dijo cauteloza-

-Yo podria ayudarte con el.. -le susurre-

Ella se limito a reir tontamente haciendome perder el hilo de la conversacion.

-Claro, a menos que no quieras nada con el.. -dije desinteresado-

-NO, NO VALE, NO ES ESO!.. -choco las palabras de lo apresurada que estaba- SI QUIERO QUE ME AYUDES!

Le sonrei de oreja a oreja

-Perfecto!, tranquila yo te ayudare -le volvi a guiñar el ojo-

-Que debo hacer? -se adelanto-

-Bueno, para poder ser algo serio de el, -pause dudoso- debes primero conquistarlo de otras maneras..

Ella fruncio el ceño confundida, podia escuchar como el corazon ya no estaba tan acelerado.

-Es decir, de manera adulta.. -odiaba hablar de sexo tan indirectamente-

-En..entiendo..

"En..entiendo..": No entendio un carrizo.

Paciencia.. -pense-

Era muy ingenua, o simplemente no comprendia lo que queria decirle, asique decidi hacer otra tecnica..

-Uhmm, que tal si salimos al cine? -vacile-

-eh?

-Es decir, Alice/Jasper,Rose/Conmigo y Tu/Edward..

Ella se le ilumino el rostro.

-Aww, seria per..perfecto! -dijo motivada-

-Hoy en la noche? -aventure-

-Sisisi! -dijo acelerada-

En ese momento recorde que no me quedaba mucho tiempo en los 15min que teniamos libres, Rose me mataria!

-Emm, genial, te pasamos buscando ¿Vale?

-Vale!

---------------------------------------

Espero que les haya gustado este primer cap n__n"


	2. La apuesta

**Esto Le Pertenece A Meyer; Yo Solo Juego Con La Historia..**

**Aqui les dejo el siguiente cap ^^**

Emmett POV

No era muy bueno en esto de distraer mi mente para que Edward no se enterara, pero la mirada fulminante de Rose basto para preocuparme temporalmente en otra cosa.

Al llegar yo Edward suplico:

-Controlense si?, yo trato de no oirlo, pero al parecer ustedes lo gritan..

Puse los ojos como platos.

Me quitara el sexo verdad? -pense-

El asintio sin mirarme, como si estuviera distraido en otra cosa..

-Amor.. -trate tonteando con ella-

Ella se separo de mis manos, decidi que esto era mejor arreglarlo en casa, e ir directo al punto.

-Hoy iremos al cine.. -vacile-

-No pienses que asi me contentaras.. -bufo Rose-

Edward fruncio el ceño, mas sin embargo no digo nada.

-Ahi que divertido!! -salto Alice- Quiero ver la de los fantasmas! -dijo macabra, jugueteando con Jasper-

A Jasper le gustaba la idea si a Alice le gustaba, Rose no me dejaria ir solo, pero Edward..

-Que se diviertan.. -dijo aburrido-

-QUE? -me alze- es decir, tu tienes que ir..

En ese momento todo jugo en contra mia,Jessica paseaba estupiamente con Angela, le estaba contando todo lo que hice!

Toda la mesa se quedo en silencio mientras las escuchaban, de repente en ese mismo momento Alice tuvo una vision, una vision que Edward detesto.

-EN QUE MIERDA ESTAS PENSANDO!? -dijo gritando, pudimos notar como sus puños se marcaron en la mesa- NO IRE CON ESA CHICA AL CINE!

Alice ahogo la riza que contenia, Rose sonreia divertida,Jasper trataba de controlar la situacion,y Yo, pues, por supuesto que me estaba divirtiendo.

-Ahora lo ves mal, pero despues de esto me lo agradeceras -susurre divertido-

-EMMETT, NO PIENSO IR.. -dijo, dando un ultimo golpe a la mesa-

Todos le fruncimos el seño.

-Ah no? -dije seguro-

Edward no tenia otra opcion, Alice y Rose lo obligaron a arreglarse, aunque les costo convenserlo en camino a casa y durante toda la tarde.

-Rapido.. -dije- No querras dejar a Jessica plantada.

-Recuerda sonreir.. -murmuro Jasper-

-Parecer Interesado.. -dijo Alice en todo gracioso-

-Y no ser tan idiota.. -dijo ostinada Rose-

Edward suspiro rendido.

-Me recuerdas porque hago esto? -le susurro a Alice-

Alice lo sujeto por ambos lados de su cabeza.

-Porque sera divertido! -dijo burlona- Nadie te obliga a..

Me imagine lo que pensaba, y me uni a la riza de todos, esto era mas divertido de lo que imagine..

-Aclaremos la situacion, ¿Vale? -susurro Alice- es decir, dudas de tus dotes como hombre?

Edward quedo palido -mas de lo normal- hiso una mueca algo desagradable, y se limito a negar con la cabeza.

-Entonces tengo una apuesta para ti,Edward.. -le sonrei, esperando que aun no la supiera-

-Que tipo de apuesta?.. -fruncio el seño inseguro-

-Bueno, para celebrar que por fin saldras con una chica.. -busque las palabras- es decir, yo te podria ayudar a que no se encajen solo con el misionero.. -vacile-

Edward me comenzo a ignorar, o eso hacia creer.

-Emmett.. -me dio unos golpecitos Rose-

-Yaba.. --la tranquilize- Aqui te va la apuesta Edward.. -alce la voz- yo te dire que debes hacer, y asi nos demostraras que puedes hacerlo..

Sus ojos se ensancharon. Abrio su boca para decir algo pero nada salio.

-¿Qué? -Exhalo finalmente-

-Ahi tienes el trato.. -me le cuadre acercandome a el-

-Y Que gano yo con eso? -Edward seguia con los ojos en forma de platos-

-Bueno, aparte de que te dare clases totalmente GRATIS -señale en forma graciosa a mi-

-Cosa que deberias terminar agradeciendo.. -intervino Rose-

-Por supuesto, -agregue- aparte de eso prometeremos jamas burlarnos de tu vida sexual..

-JAMAS? -dijeron todos, mientras Edward fruncia el seño pero esta vez se le dibujaba una sonriza-

-Bueno, -aclare- un Jamas un poco lejano.. -adverti-

Edward no lo dudo mas.

-TRATO HECHO!

-Ese es mi chico! -me le tumbe encima para abrazarlo-

-Espero no arrepentirme.. -seguia asustado-

-Deja que el papa emmett te guie!, ahora vamos a buscarla, no queremos que piense que la dejaremos planteada!

--------------

Dejen coments n___n"


	3. Dale a conocer tus intenciones

**Esto Le Pertenece A Meyer; Yo Solo Juego Con La Historia..**

**Cap 3 ;D**

Emmett POV

Edward por razon evidente no manejaba el Volvo a toda velocidad, mientras mas tarde la iva a buscar,menor seria su tortura, todos pareciamos entusiasmados con la idea de que por fin Edward creceria sexualmente. Al llegar a la casa de Jessica, Edward tuvo que bajar a tocar el timbre.

Todos pusimos oido cronico a lo que se dirian.

-Eh..Buenas Noches..-solto al ver a Jessica-

Esta mujer se veia graciosisima, no pude parar de reir!, tenia un vestido algo largo,exceso de maquillaje,y unas pulceras pesadisima que al chocar emitian un sonido algo chocante.

Vestido algo largo: Muy matapasiones

Exceso de maquillaje: Le faltaba la nariz de goma roja para ser el payaso del grupo.

Sonido chocante: Le superaba a su tonta riza.

-Hola..JEJEJEJE -BIEN NO, LAS PULCERAS NO SUPERABAN ESO-

Senti la desesperacion de bajarme del carro,callarlos y apresurarnos al cine, pero Edward me contuvo cuando se giro.

La muy estupida le hagarro la mano a Edward con una sonrisa de miedo, Edward trato de responderle pero su sonrisa se transformo en una "S" horizontal.

La muy estupida: Jessica

Empezaba a sentir lastima por el, pero luego recorde que todo era por su bien.

Su bien: Probar el sexo, aunque sea una vez en su vida, a la final le terminaria gustando, y aunque no lo volviera hacer con Jessica, el querria estar con "Manuela" siempre..

Algo es Algo -pense-

Edward subio apresurado al Volvo, no despues de abrirle la puerta caballerosamente a Jessica.

Caballerosamente: Aburrido.

Por la manera en que gageaba al hablar con Jessica, comenzabamos a entender porque seguia siendo Virgen.

El camino al cine fue un proceso de desepcion para todos nosotros, Edward no hablaba nada interesante, peor aun, el simplemente no hablaba, a Jessica se le aceleraba el corazon cada vez que lo veia, y una que otra vez seguia soltando el ostinante "JE-JE-JE" sin razon alguna.

Nos estacionamos rapidamente en el Centro Comercial, Alice trataba de entrar en confianza con Jessica, señalandole los lugares donde ella siempre encontraba buena ropa, aproveche esa situacion para separar a Edward con Jasper.

-Calmate, solo es una pelicula.. -masculle-

-NO PUEDO CALMARME! -exclamo con voz ronca-

Jasper le fruncio el seño, y le obligo a hacerlo, en una cuestion de segundos Edward estaba menos agobiado.

Nos fuimos acercando a las escaleras mecanicas, Jasper cargo a Alice de un tiron, ambos no paraban de reirse, Rose y yo le seguiamos en los escalones mas abajo, estabamos abrazados, al parecer ella ya me habia perdonado.

Me habia perdonado: Tendriamos sexo hoy. *wii*

El siguiente duo en los escalones de abajo obviamente eran Edward Y Jessica, que se podria decir que estaban muy separados entre si.

Llegamos al turno de las 10:00pm, es decir horario para +18.

Comenze a tontear con Rose, no solo tendria sexo, si no que nos prenderiamos!  
Esto mas perfecto no podia ser.

-Bueno.. -Alice comenzo- Todas son PG +18..

-Que lastima, -intervino Edward- Jessica y yo solo tenemos 17..

Pude notar como Edward me sonreia demostrando victoria, me le acerque empujandole suavemente.

-Edward si es gracioso! -carcajee- En estos cines nunca le paran a eso, al menos que a Jessica le incomode.. -le guiñe el ojo a Jessica-

Jessica se sonrojo y carcajeo con el tipico JEJEJE, por desgracia eso me iso borrar la sonriza y no pude disimularla, gire rapidamente hasta donde estaba Jasper haciendo la cola, mientras que Alice,Rose,Edward y Jessica se quedaban sentados esperando.

-Que peliculas hay? -susurre-

-Sexo en la ciudad,El imperio de los sentidos,Instinto básico,Placeres Perversos,Hannah Montana La Pelicula..

-Bromeas verdad? -lo frene anonadado-

El se hecho una risotada.

-La ultima es broma.. -admitio-

-Mmm.. Cual es la que nos ayudara?

-Alice es la que deberia saber.. -mascullo-

-A la mierda, si voy para alla Edward se asegurara de escojer la que no nos sirve, me dejare llevar por los nombres, Placeres Perversos..

-La portada de Instinto Basico parece perfecta.. -susurro Jasper-

-Me gusta mas lo de perverso -asegure- Compra 6boletos para esa..

-Oh.. Emmett..

-Que?

-No acerques mucho a Jessica.. -me suplico-

-Tranquilo! -volvi a carcajear- esa estara en la esquina con Edward(L)-dibuje un corazon en el aire mientras lo decia-

Jasper no le extraño mi burla a Edward y se limito a sonreir.

Todo estaba listo, con algunas fallas PERO LISTO!

Jessica nos obligo a comprar tres cajas de palomitas, un monton de dulces y cosas raras con forma de animalitos, admito que le robe la bolsita que contenia muchos ositos de varios colores, seria divertido jugar con ellos.

En fin, entramos a la sala y con suerte estaba un poco vacia, nos ubicamos en dos filas por las partes mas altas, con este orden.

Fila mas alta:  
Pared|Emmett/Rose~Jasper/Alice  
Fila abajo de la mas alta:  
Pared|Jessica/Edward

De modo tal que pudiera ayudar a Jessica, y Jasper pudiera tranquilizar a Edward.

Desde el principio todo parecia estar muy excitante, o al menos lo deberia ser para Edward/Jessica.

Primero pasamos por la parte publicitarias, dando a conocer juguetes sexuales, pijamas sexuales, condones de mejor calidad, entre otras..

Una que otra vez Jasper le hacia una seña a Alice para que anotara el nombre y numero del producto.

-Oh mi dios! -exclamo Rose-

-Tranquila -susurro Alice- sabia que ese vidrador te encantaria! ya lo anote!

Facilmente yo me reia, Edward estaba escuchando todo, mas los pensamientos de Jessica!  
Pobre chico!

Y ESTO APENAS EMPIESA! -pense para el-

Edward metio su brazo por el orificio asegurandose de meterme un golpe en mi pierna izquierda.

Lo cual me dio mas riza aun, la publicidad estaba a punto de terminar, y Jessica lo unico que habia conseguido era poner su mano en el posabrazos, cosa que no servia para nada sin la mano de Edward ahi.

Jessica nos mando dos cajas de Palomitas.

Que se supone que haremos con esto? -pense-

-Tienes bastante imaginacion Emmett.. -respondio Edward-

Jessica lo vio curiosa.

-Cosas entre hermanos.. -le susurro-

Jasper sabia cuando era la oportunidad exacta para subirles la temperatura.

De repente todas las luces en el cine se apagaron, haciendo que nos enfocaramos en la pantalla.

Jessica y Edward estaban concientes que esto no terminaria hablando de como Dios en 7 dias creo la Tierra, y por alguna razon Jessica pensaba que Edward estaba entusiasmado con la idea de ver una pelicula clasificacion +18 que no fuera de terror con ella.

Que no fuera de terror: Que fuera XXX.

Aqui vamos -pense exitado-

-----

Oh vamos! Dejen aunq' sea un comentario (;


	4. Placeres Perversos

**Esto Le Pertenece A Meyer; Yo Solo Juego Con La Historia..**

**Cap 4 B]**

Emmett POV

La pelicula comenzo con la tipica prostituta,con su tipica musica de chica mala, y con un dialogo algo necesitado.

-Así es amigo. Se respira tanta calma, quizá demasiada.-Dijo la chica suspirando- Creo que necesito algo de acción o me oxidaré.

En ese momento ambos personajes se acercaron descaradamente.

Todos teniamos los ojos fijados en Edward y Jessica, sus cabezas se undian al fondo de la silla, ambos tenian pena de mirar al otro.

Decidi que era hora de que El Rey De Los Helados interviniera..

Di un pequeño empujon al haciendo de Jessica, Edward cerro los ojos con fuerza,La seña perfecta para Jasper.

A los pocos minutos Jessica botaba grandes gotas de sudor, Edward se revolcaba en la silla a cada momento.

La pelicula siguio ensendiendose.

-Mi familia no volverá hasta la noche, y Victoria esta con Gabriel. Quiero que lo hagamos a distancia.

-Por teléfono? -dijo el hombre-

-Si. Masturbémonos hasta quedar exhaustos.

-Natalie -dijo Norberto que se empezaba a poner caliente.

-Solo llevo puesto un camison. Dime lo que quieres que haga y lo hare.

-Estas segura?

-Si. No aguanto mas, quiero masturbarme con tu voz.

-Bien. Tumbate en la cama. Ahora con la mano libre por favor empieza a acariciarte los pechos ligeramente.

--  
Para este momento de la pelicula habia olvidado por completo que Edward existia, rebovine.. no podia ser tan egoista, Edward debia tener sexo YA!

Jasper hacia un gran trabajo, pude notar como Edward y Jessica ya se agarraban de la mano.

Primer paso -SUPERADO-

Pronto vendran los gemidos -pensaba para el-

"Natalie se puso otro dedo dentro provocando que el placer aumentara y que sus gritos subieran de volumen mientras gotas de sudor se caian por todo su cuerpo. Cerca noto como Norberto tambien gemia y comprendio que el tambien se masturbaba."

UHMMMM -volvi a pensar-

"Muy rapido Natalie dio una ultima embestida en sus ser, y Norberto al mismo tiempo dio mas presion sobre su miembro. Al unisono los dos se corrieron a la vez."

Ahi viene el gemidoOoO.. -pense-

-aaaaaahhhhaaaahhhhh. -me atrevi a gemir al mismo tiempo que los protagonistas lo hacian-

Edward voltio pasmado, Jessica me fruncio el seño, mas sin embargo mis otros hermanos se reian de mis actuaciones, ellos giraron de nuevo a la pantalla.

Debes admitir que esta buena.. -pense-

Edward esta vez no giro hacia mi, pero permitio que Jessica se recostara en su hombro.

ASI ES QUE ES!! -pense, saltando de mi silla aplaudiendo-

De repente la exitacion se me fue apagando.

-Jasper! -susurre-

-Debes admitir que estas por el limite -mascullo, haciendo que Alice se riera-

-Yo conosco mis limites -presumi-

La pelicula continuaba, y Jessica no se le habia lanzado ni para un besito.

Humanos.. -pense aburridisimo-

Por lo menos la riza la habia parado, eso lo hubiera vuelto todo mas agobiante.

Despues de pensar en todas las escenas de sexo que faltaban me senti un poco mejor, aunque Jessica no se le lanzara a Edward, por lo menos el buscaria la manera de hacerlo alguna vez.

Lo beso no dejandolo hablar y este se callo sintiendose completamente dominado pues lo envestia una y otra vez, despues salio de el y cambiaron de posición.

--  
-Tenemos tiempo sin practicar esa –susurro Rose-

-Oh por el amor de cristo! –exclamo- Jasper- no todos tenemos que saberlo!

Puse los ojos como platos al ver lo que Jessica hacia hecha la pendeja.

Estaba Metiendo su mano derecha debajo de su camison, se recosto dulcemente en el y le besaba el cuello, no pudo evitar gemir y soltar su nombre entre ellos.

Obviamente si no fueramos vampiros no la ubiesemos escuchado, Jessica creia que se la estaba comiendo, mientras que nosotros discutiamos.

Edward ponia mucha resistencia.

Ok, aquí entro yo..

Tienes que dejarte tocar hermano.. –seguia pensando-

Se notaba que habia hecho un gran sacrificio al ponerla en su hombro, pero eso no era nada comparado con la virginidad.

Jessica poco a poco se cortaba gracias a como Edward la ignoraba.

Perderas la apuesta –pense alterado-

Edward se paro de inmediato.

-Tengo, algo de sed.. –dijo calmado- quieres que te traiga algo Jessica?

Ella nego con la cabeza

-Oh vamos! Yo te acompaño..

Tenemos que hablar seriamente eh..

En ese instante Edward y yo bajamos por las escaleras, le hacia seña con los ojos a Edward para que notara como todo el mundo estaba prendido.

-Puedo leerles la mente.. -me recordo al terminar de salir-

Camino rapido con pasos humanos hacia la cola.

Que demonios haces? -pense-

No tenia sentido que comprara algo de beber, el se llevo las manos a la cabeza.

-De veras quiero irme -suplico-

Oh vamos!!

-NO!, no quiero hacer esto, en serio... -continuo-

-Edward.. -suspire-

El me freno con un gesto para continuar.

-Me es muy dificil consentrarme cuando la escucho.. -dijo con voz ronca- crees que es facil para mi todo esto?

-OH VAMOS! -alce la voz- NO CREO QUE SEA TAN MALO!

Me sujeto por el cuello de la camisa, intimidandome con la mirada justo alfrente de mi.

-SE RIE..A CADA MALDITO MINUTO EN SU MENTE! -mascullo exsausto-

Oh..

Si.. definitivamente esa riza era un problema.

-Podemos solucionarlo.. -susurre-

-Quiero irme.. -corto la conversacion, caminando hacia la salida-

-No puedes hacerle esto a Jessica, NO ES CABALLEROSO.

Edward freno los pasos, sabia a que me referia.

Se devolvio lentamente a mi.

Hagamos algo.. -pense-

-Te escucho -me aseguro-

-Fui muy ingenuo, -pause-

No importa como ni con que especie, pero me aseguraria de que Edward lo hiciera.

El me fruncio el seño.

-Es decir, -continue- ella es humana, pero.. existen.. otras posibilidades..

Tanya por ejemplo..

Edward abrio la boca y los ojos como platos.

-No utilizare a Tanya, ni a nadie.. -dijo exsausto-

-Bah.. -bufe- ahora procupemonos por llevar a Jessica a su casa, falta como dos horas para que acabe la pelicula..

Edward seguia quejandose, pero lo lleve a fuerza para la sala.

Equivocarse es de sabios.. -pense para el, mientras subiamos las escaleras-

Edward giro rapidamente para sacarme el dedo, deletreandome la palabra "P-U-D-R-E-T-E"

Gracias -le respondi sin humor-

El regreso a la silla con Jessica, mientras yo me ubicaba al lado de Rose.

-De que nos hemos perdido? -pregunte-

-Bueno, -comenzo Jasper- como unas tres escenas de sexo, lo demas a sido investigaciones entre sus infidelidades..

-Ahh.. -culmine la conversacion-

A la final, la pelicula culmino con que Natalie y Norberto Pudieron encontrarse, Teniendo sexo en persona.

Las luces del cine se prendieron, y nos fuimos parando estirando nuestros musculos.

-Hey.. No comieron nada! -dijo sorprendida Jessica-

-Es que.. -vacilo Rose-

-Tenemos una dieta muy estricta.. -murmuro Edward-

Todos asentimos, ya nos queriamos desaser de la humana que no servia para nada.

Llegamos al estacionamiento, nadie habia dicho ni una sola palabra, todos nos montamos en el carro de Rose, dejando que Edward llevara a Jessica a su casa.

-Sabia que no lo harian.. -dijo Alice carcajeando al terminar de entrar al carro-

-Oh! gracias por el dato! -Dijo Rose malhumorada-

-Si! -dije sarcastico- QUE DESCUBRIMIENTO..

-Me impresionas.. -dijo Jasper con tono aburrido aplaudiendo lentamente-

-Aff -bufo Alice- ustedes nunca me preguntaron.. -se quejo-

-Con razon el idiota acepto la apuesta.. -murmuro Rose acelerando la velocidad-

-Pero... -vacilo Alice- Tienen otros planes, o no? -se fijo en mi-

-Si, Como ya le dije a Edward.."Es de sabios equivocarse" -dibuje las comillas en el aire- Asique.. -continue- Tengo el plan de llevarlo con las Denali..

Todos estanban mirandome un poco dudosos.

-Bueno.. si es que saben a lo que me refiero.. -guiñe el ojo-

Al parecer todos captaron la idea porque comenzaron a reirse.

-Ahora lo que falta es planear como lo llevaremos.. -dijo entrerisas Rose-

-Dejenmelo a mi! -aseguro Alice-


	5. Sexo Xpress?,Yes Please!

**Esto Le Pertenece A Meyer; Yo Solo Juego Con La Historia..**

**Cap 5 |;**

POV Emmett

-¿Te parece si dejamos esta discusion para otro día? -susurro Rose- Ya sabes lo que dicen: "El tiempo es oro"

Rose dio media vuelta hacia mi, encontrandome ya de pie a pocos pasos de distancia, con los ojos oscuros entrecerrados en una dolorosa expresion.

-Y tratandose de ti… -masculle salvando el espacio entre ambos-

Me afianzanse de la cintura delgada, teniendola tan cerca que fue cuestion de moverse un poco, besando la comisura de los labios donde se encontraba el inicio de una sonrisa ironica.

Mantuve la vista fija en los ojos oscuros, asi como su cuerpo en la inmovil caricia.

–Emmett.. -musito-

Separandose solo lo suficiente para lograrlo, obteniendo una afirmacion de mi parte silenciosa, por lo tanto el permiso que necesitaba. Por inercia cerramos los ojos.

Con casi agresividad se arrojo contra mis labios, abriendolos, recibiendo mi lengua, al mismo tiempo yo invadia la boca dulce de la vampira que con el brazo derecho rodeaba mis hombros y con el izquierdo me tomo de la cintura, girando las posiciones y colocandome contra el suelo, empujandome, mientras mi camisa blanca era llenada por su aroma.

Nos soltamos, permitiendome cambiar de posision para porder descender mis besos apresurados a traves de su rostro, Rose estaba impecable, en estos momentos dudaba de poder cansarme algun dia de esto.

Jugueteaba con pequeñas lamidas a traves de sus labios entreabiertos que lograban susurrar mi nombre.

Me mantuvo ahi por varios segundos antes de retomar mi labor, bajando a traves de su mandibula fina, pudiendo observar su rostro exitado.

Ella sin dudar ladeo la cabeza permitiendo que tomara su cuello en ligeras mordidas, las cuales lamia poco despues, logrando pequeñas manchitas rojas que a pocas horas desaparecerian de la piel.

–Emmett… -volvio a susurrar-

Me gustaba la forma en que ella susurraba mi nombre, siempre me hacia pensar que esto es mas que sexo.

Me deshizo con la mano izquierda el nudo de la corbata negra, hundiendo la lengua en el hueco de la clavicula, logrando robar mi primer gemido de la noche, y sonriendo ante tal.

Ella quiso tomar el rol dominante por un segundo, mas lo evito tomando sus muñecas y colocandolas a cada lado del cuerpo, a la altura del torso.

-Te dije que tengo prisa -me explico, guiñandome el ojo-

Le comenze a marcar una fina travesia de besos interminables sobre el pecho, deteniendome en la tetilla izquierda que tome entre mis dientes con suavidad sobre la tela de la camisa, logrando humedecerla, la hice casi traslucida con la punta de mi lengua.

La agarre con un poco de firmeza entre mis labios, no pudiendo evitar observar el rostro lleno de pasion de Rose, que no logro guardar tras sus labios un fuerte jadeo.

-Quiza…-me menciono mientras la soltaba, solo para darle media vuelta-

Empujandola nuevamente de espaldas contra el suelo, donde Rose recargo los brazos.

-Podriamos durar un rato mas.. -Aquellas palabras siempre lograban en mi una sonrisa traviesa-

Mas la mueca de felicidad que ella tenia desaparecio tras el ansia de un gemido cuando con todo descaro presione su cuerpo contra mi, haciendome sentir la ereccion que sostenia bajo la ropa.

-¿Quieres que lo haga? -pregunte-

Un mudo asentimiento fue lo unico que obtuve de respuesta. En reposicion me hizo pararla de nuevo, inclinandome y con los brazos en Rose haciendola recargarse en la pared, sediendome el total control de lo que sucederia.  
Los ojos oscuros se hallaban fuertemente cerrados al sentir mis manos deslizarse desde el inicio de su espalda, recorriendola con lentitud y deliciosa sutileza hasta llegar a sus piernas, las cuales separe, deteniendome por varios segundos entre ellas, acariciando la piel sobre la ropa que se erizaba al solo contacto.

Oh vamos! somos vampiros, tenemos toda la eternidad para tener sexo, y diariamente que lo haciamos, lo haciamos con openin y todo.

-Estas temblando… -carcajeo Rose-

Rodeando mi cadera, se deshizo del cinturon, bajo lentamente el cierre escondido tras un pliegue y por ultimo solto el boton, tomando la cinturilla elastica de mi ropa interior negra, descendiendola junto con mi pantalon, acariciandome la piel con las palmas abiertas mientras lo hacia.

Los ojos oscuros entreabiertos solo un poco, brillantes por la excitacion, me suplicaron con una voz seca en un murmullo apenas entendible.

-Hazlo…hazlo ya -me ordeno amable-

Frunci el seño, admito que me entretetuve con el tono suplicante de Rose, le sonrei en respuesta.

-Como desees.. -susurre en su odio-

Abandone las caricias, desasiendome del pantalon de Rose, liberando mi miembro, lo acerque peligrosamente a la intimidad de ella. Recibi una mirada furibunda, la que desaparecio un instante despues al entrar de manera abrupta en el cuerpo de Rose.

Sin embargo haciendolo lentamente, sin detenerse hasta topar ambas caderas.

–Solo bromeaba.. -susurre-

El rostro blanco de Rose habia palidecido gracias a la sorpresa, mientras cerraba los ojos entre jadeos constantes.

Rose me tomo de la cadera, saliendo de mi con cuidado, sintiendo mi miembro rodeado a nada.

Un gemido que ella contenia con mi nombre se le escapo de los labios al sentir como le entraba nuevamente, dejando en ella un placer perfecto, invadiendo, acariciando, modificando su cuerpo a mi propio antojo, chocando su cadera en un delicioso vaiven que comenzo a mayor ritmo.

Ella abrio los ojos de cara a la pared, observando los orificios que habian ocasionado gracias a los pequeños golpes de nuestro "rapidito", entre en una bruma de pasion que me nublaba la vista, de igual forma en que su cabello largo, sin fijador, le cubria un tanto la suya.

Le despeje los cabellos de la cara, brindandole una acojedora sonriza.

Rose tambien me sonrio antes de cerrar nuevamente los ojos, entregada al doloroso placer, pidiendo en pequeños jadeos que acelerara el ritmo, adelantando y atrasando ella mismo la cadera, en la busqueda de una penetracion menos compasiva, casi frenetica.

-Mas rapido…mas…-me pedia Rose-

Sus deseos se vieron satisfechos cuando le tome con mayor fuerza, acelerando el ritmo, logrando aquellos ruiditos incitantes que tanto le gustaban, de igual forma en que mi exitacion se vio convertida en murmullos audibles afuera de la habitacion…

Esperaba que Alice buscara la forma de sacar a la gente de la casa...

Terminamos con la ultima pulsacion de la noche -o por lo menos de este momento sexual-  
Rose y yo siempre pediamos repeticion, pero esta vez preferimos acostarnos en el suelo aun desnudos.

Diablos,o la casa se encontraba vacia, o estos malditos eran muy buenos findiendo no estar.

Rapidamente escuchamos el Volvo estacionarse.

Demonios, sabia que Rose y yo lo habiamos hecho a pasos humanos con la agilidad de un vampiro, como consecuencia habiamos durado horas, casi amaneciendo.

¿A donde habia estado toda la noche?

Me pare del suelo directo al vestier, colocandome lo primero que encontre - ropa interior, short azul, una camiseta amarilla y mi gorra -

Me propuse a esperarlo a oscuras al frente de la puerta principal -sabiendo que el no me tomaria por sorpresa-

-Emmett, no estoy para ti.. -murmuro antes de abrir la puerta-

Donde estuviste picaron?

El entro con la mirada al suelo, prendiendo todas las luces que se encontraba, se fijo en mi por un momento y en menos de 5seg se fue a toda velocidad a su habitacion.

Trate de alcanzarlo, pero para entonces ya se habia encerrado, pude haber derribado la puerta pero Esme me mataba si volvia a destrozar una casa.

Me interrumpiste para esto? -pense irritado-

-Eres el vampiro mas egoista que conosco... -masculle por la puerta-

-Perdon por interrumpirte, yo no te pedi que pararas de hacerlo con Rose.. -se excuso-

-NO NO.. NO ME VENGAS CON ESA..-le grite-

YO HICE UN GRAN SACRIFICIO AL PARAR MI ACTO POR ESTAR PREOCUPADO POR TI..

-No hicimos nada.. -me aseguro sin ninguna emocion-

-Abreme la puerta..

La abrio de golpe frunciendome el seño.

-Que?

-Hoy sera un mejor dia.. -le sonrei travieso- arreglate.

------

Confieso que tuve que retomar las clases de biologia XD  
se me habia olvidado las partes del cuerpo como clavicula y torso :|  
Por lo visto todas las ayudas sobre sexo que e recibido an sido pura morbosidad cochina -.-, nadie me hablaba de algo bonito XD  
Asique, me las tuve que inventar, todas alguna vez an imaginado como seria, XD  
por lo tanto, si las personas **NO**-virgenes leen algo fuera de lugar o imposible, mi imaginacion les pide disculpas XD  
Saludos!  
PD. Obviamente agarre algunas idea de las pociciones que me mandaban;Fue mega dificil ._.  
no tienen idea de cuantas horas dure..  
mierda.. X'D  
mucho mas dificil de lo q pense..


	6. ¿Edward?

**Esto Le Pertenece A Meyer; Yo Solo Juego Con La Historia..**

POV Emmett

Rose nos convoco a todos a la sala, ya era hora de ir al instituto.

Bajamos rapidamente, ya Carlisle se habia ido a hacer guardia al hospital. Edward como de costumbre se monto en el Volvo solo siguiendonos en el camino.

Procure no pensar en como le iva a ir en el dia, lo mas probable es que ya todo el mundo sabria lo de ayer.

Al estacionarnos, Alice saco rapidamente dos paraguas, Forks se estaba inundando hoy gracias a las lluvias.

Mientras nos cubriamos note como Edward se quedaba recostado en el Volvo.

Edward,Que esperas? -pense-

Todos nos quedamos esperando una señal como respuesta, pero el nos ignoro.

Silenciosamente nos miramos entre nosotros, y Alice nos dio a entender que siguieramos caminando sin el.

-Se siente ansioso.. -comento Jasper, secando las pequeñas gotas de agua que tenia Alice en el pelo-

-No lo veo haciendo nada novedoso.. -dijo Alice tranquilizada-

-Pero que se trae entre manos? -pregunte-

Nos quedamos unos minutos pensando, hasta que vimos la respuesta entrar por la puerta del pasillo.

Edward se encontraba con Jessica, pidiendole disculpas por su actuacion de ayer.

-Jessica esta apenada.. -murmuro Jasper entre rizas-

Jessica solo asentia con la cabeza, se notaba que era una chica de pocas respuestas, la tipica chica que dice "Ok" a todo, sin olvidarnos de el estupido "JEJEJE".

Edward, aburrido como siempre, se le ofrecio a cargar sus materiales a Biologia.

El nos paso por un lado frunciendonos el seño, casi podia adivinar que les estaban diciendo los demas a el.

Jasper seguro estaba hablando sobre el control de sentimientos, Alice le mostraba como terminaria todo y Rose le decia idiota.  
Por mi parte mi mente estaba llena de carcajadas sin fin.  
Pobre chico.

No supimos mucho de el, por desgracia cada uno interpretaba un papel diferente, aunque Jasper/Alice y Edward se encontraban por casualidad en una que otra clase, a diferencia de Rose y yo que interpretabamos un papel mas adulto.

Entramos a Quimica, sin mucho que reportar, habiamos tenido esta clase millones de veces,Rose y yo siempre nos sentabamos en la ultima esquina, sin querer llamar la atencion.

-Que estara haciendo Edward.. -me lo preguntaba una y otra,y otra,y otra(..)y otra..-


	7. Icono Sexual

**Esto Le Pertenece A Meyer; Yo Solo Juego Con La Historia..**

**Este capitulo será retomado por Edward, ya que Emmett no se enterara de nada últimamente =|  
asíque seria aburrido si continuo con el..**

------

POV Edward

La clase avanzaba normalmente, como todos los dias, no sucedia nada nuevo. La materia era biología, el tema, sexualidad humana. Para la mayoria de los estudiantes que cursaban el segundo año de preparatoria esa era, sin duda, la clase mas interesante.

Si no lo sabre yo.. -pense-

Ultimamente mi -no-vida sexual habia sido interrumpida por Emmett, con ayuda de Jasper,Alice y por desgracia Rose.

Toda la mañana habia sido una gran tortura para mi, Jessica no habia dejado de pensar en lo de ayer, de por si ya era bastante doloroso ver sus fantasias, ahora le sumamos las escenas verdaderas que ella recuerda.

-La reproduccion humana.. -remarco el prof. Banner-

Mis ojos rodaron por la mente de Jessica un momento, estaba muy distraida, no podia entenderla mucho pero sin duda estaba pensando en mi, podia oir unos Edwards en su mente.

Aprete mis puños con rudeza, cerrando los ojos con dolor para sacarla de mi mente.

La clase continuaba mientras el profesor comenzaba a exponer el tema de la relacion sexual. Todos los alumnos permanecian callados, escuchando atentamente cada palabra y tomando notas lo mas rapido que podian.

Nunca se habia visto que el grupo de Mike estuviera tan interesado en algun tema como lo estaban ahora. Y aun asi, Jessica seguia distraida, por alguna razon esto le preocupaba a Angela.

Decidi ignorar esa situacion, y escribir a paso humano la clase, quizas eso me distraeria un poco.

Al sonar la campana, sali lo mas rapido que podia correr al frente de un humano, pero ni que estuviera en el infierno volveria al cafetin con el molesto de Emmett, de seguro ya tenia planeado unas buenas torturas para mi.

Esto de ser virgen no es tan facil.. -pense-

Sentandome en un banco del pasillo, al lado del baño de mujeres, deje a mi mente volar, escuchando pequeñas conversaciones graciosas entre chicas, sabia que era grosero escucharlas, pero nadie saldria herido.

Al rato,Angela se llevo a Jessica al baño, el baño ya se habia vaciado lo suficiente para poder prestarles mas atencion.

-Jessica, ¿nunca te has imaginado como sera tu primera vez?- Pregunto Angela-

Logicamente, Jessica salio de sus pensamientos y se sonrojo ante la pregunta. Al ver que finalmente habia conseguido llamar su atención, Angela continuo hablando.

-Nose lo que tu pienses, -vacilo- pero no sabes lo mucho que a mi me gustaria compartir mi primera relacion con la persona a la que mas amo.

-Tienes razon.-concluyo Jessica-

Jessica se habia entristesido mas. Angela comprendio que sin querer habia acabado deprimiendola mas.

Tome la valentia de saber en que pensaba Jessica al decir eso, y como si nadie lo supiera, estaba yo clonado millones de veces en sus pensamientos. Me sentia algo sucio y cruel por haberla esperanzado.

-Tranquilizate, Jessica.. fue solo un percanse, hay tantos hombres como peces en el mundo.. -le dedico una sonriza-

Jessica le respondio a la misma con lagrimas en los ojos, no podia creer que tanto la pude aver lastimado!

-Es mejor que nos vayamos.. -susurro Jessica-

-Todo saldra bien.. -Dijo Angela, animandola-

Pude escuchar como le secaba las lagrimas, ubiese podido desear hundirme en ellas y jamas regresar.

Ellas salieron del baño y las fui siguiendo poco a poco, Jessica no entraria a las tres clases que faltaban, y si yo decidia irme Alice le diria a los demas.

Lo mas sano era quedarme y ver como esta despues de clases.

Entramos a deportes, me la pase con Alice y Jasper, no presisamente desestresandome, en esta clase es donde me sentia mas inutil, por no poder hacer nada.

Tuve hora libre de Literatura, luego conclui el dia con la clase de Matematicas, por suerte teniamos que entregar unas guias para poder irnos.

Sin pensarmelo fui a la casa de Jessica, viendo a ver que tal estaba, ella se encontraba sola, las lagrimas eran mas continuas que ayer en la noche, al parecer no habia mejorado.

Su casa de dos pisos, me permitio meterme por la parte trasera, teniendo un arbol justo al lado de la habitacion de Jessica, asique no solo la podia oir, la podia ver.

Jessica ya habia ingresado a su cuarto. Apenas entre se tiro en la cama y se puso a llorar,se sentia muy afligida, horrendos pensamientos empezaban a inundar su mente: Quiza yo ya me habia olvidado de ella, tal vez ya no era interesada por mi parte, tal vez yo me habia enamorado de otra persona, tal vez en realidad no habia ningun problema, tal vez ella no era mas que un estorbo para mi y por eso me habia decidido cortarla.

Mientras esas terribles ideas continuaban bombardeandola, lagrimas comenzaban a brotar con mayor fuerza de sus ojos.

Fui paciente y espere hasta el atardecer, ella ya habia logrado dormirse, su posicion era torpe y grasiosa, decidi entrar un momento para taparla con la sabana, pero no lo logre, senti como ella se comenzaba a mover de nuevo, por inercia regrese rapidamente al arbol.

Mi respiracion se habia agudizado por el susto.

Ella estiro los musculos, sintiendo las lagrimas adheridas a su cara, comenzo a deliberar pensamientos otra vez.

-Me pregunto..que..se..sentira..hacer el amor..con..Edward.. -mascullo ronca-

Era algo que no podia imaginar, era algo que ella iva a seguir deliberando hasta quedarse dormida otra vez.

Era hora de hacer algo, no podia dejarla asi, pero si intentaba ayudarla ella estaria mas ilucionada.

Senti una pequeña vibracion en el bolsillo, y aunque no tenia animos para hablar con nadie,pose mis dedos en el puente de mi nariz, baje del arbol cauteloso, una vez en el suelo localize mi telefono.

-¿Alice? -Respondi-

-Edward!, ven rapido a casa.. -grito animada-

-No es momento para fiestas.. -susurre-

-Debemos ir a Canada.. -me aseguro-

Casi podia imaginar como saltaba buscando la ropa que se pondria.

Frustrante.. -pense-

-Eh.. Alice, -pause-

-Dime?

-Vayan sin mi, es decir, no tengo animos para nada, comprendes no?

-No Edward, para mañana te veo en Canada..

Uh?

Porque yo necesitaria ir a Canada?

De repente se me aparecio en mi mente como una pelicula, Emmett diciendome..

"Hay otras opciones(..) Otras especies.."

Oh no..

-Edward.. toda la familia ira, sera raro si te quedas, ademas tenemos tiempo sin cazar alla, Emmett esta entusiasmado por los osos!

-Emmett? -dije alterado- oh claro.. por supuesto que esta animado.. -mi voz se torno a sarcasmo-

Pero ya Alice habia cortado la comunicacion, no me quedaban mas salidas faciles, Jessica necesitaba un tiempo sin mi, y.. Estara toda la familia con los Denali, no podria ser TAN malo..

Me dirigi rapidamente al Volvo.


	8. Intentar Duele

**Esto Le Pertenece A Meyer; Yo Solo Juego Con La Historia..**

POV Edward

Al bajar del avion me senti mas tranquilo, y no a causa de Jasper, al fin estabamos en Canada!

Subi al Volvo, junto a Carlisle Y Esme, me encantaba su compañia.

Al oir como rugia el motor del Volvo me acomode mejor en mi asiento, percatandome de una nota pegada que habia en el.

La arranque con sumo cuidado, Carlisle y Esme seguian ocupados metiendo el resto de las maletas en el cajon.

Lo primero que alcanze a leer me dio bastantes razones para botarla.

Para Edward de tu Admirador Secreto (Emmett)

-Aff.. -bufe-

Al abrirla encontre muchos corazones mal pintados -tipico de Emmett-

y con una letra exageradamente grande que cubria toda la carta decia:

"EL SEXO SEGURO APESTA  
POR ESO TEN SEXO CON ALGUIEN ESPECIAL"  
SUGERENCIA  
--TANYA--  
AL MENOS QUE QUIERAS QUE TE PRESTE A ROSALIE.. (;"

De solo imaginar lo ultimo me entro un escalofrio, Emmett era un acosador pervertido.

La arrugue y bote por la ventana, no debia pararle a ese tipo de comentarios.

El Volvo ya estaba caliente -listo para marchar- al igual que el carro de Rose.

Ella arranco primero, la segui rapidamente, a los minutos pude ir observando el gran estacionamiento de los Denali.

Me aparque en la zona mas cercana junto a Rose.

Cuando entramos a la casa observe muchos rostros conocidos, pero solo uno me puso nervioso.

No muerde Edward.. -pensaba Jasper, sabia exactamente a que se referia-

En ese instante me puso el estado mas jovial, para poder hablar con naturalidad.

-Hola Edward! – dijo Tanya entusiasmada, le devolvi el saludo y la rodee con mis brazos, no pudo contenerme y me beso en la mejilla, yo -como era de esperar- me aleje de inmediato, se veía triste, destrozada mucho peor que la ultima vez que la vi.

Kate nos ayudo a instalarlos en habitaciones, su hogar era enorme y a pesar de que no durmieramos tenian camas en todas las piezas, solo por si algun vecino queria visitarlos.

Tanya guio a Alice a su cuarto con un gran armario, la sento en una silla para que conversaran, mientras reian la miro preocupada.

En ese momento puse mas atencion a los pensares de Tanya, queria ver a que queria llegar.

-Que los trae por aqui? -pregunto Tanya- es decir, realmente que hacen aqui?

Alice vacilo un poco, dandome pequeñas alertas.

Edward escuchanos.. -penso-

-Bueno, queriamos dispersarnos un poco de toda la monotomia de Forks.. -explico- Edward estaba un poco ostinado..

En cierta forma, Alice no mentia, era la verdad.. solo que no esaba completa..

Tanya en ese momento pensaba de nuevo en las grandes oportunidades que tenia conmigo.

Despues de concluir la conversacion Tanya dejo a Alice sola, para reunirse con los demas en el salon, pero antes de llegar se topo conmigo.

Se asusto con el hecho de que me molestara, que ella fuera tan curiosa, por lo que no fue capaz de mirarme a los ojos.

-Perdon, si fui entrometida.. -susurro-

-No tienes porque pedir perdon -pause poniendo mis manos en el bolsillo- no as hecho nada grave..

Levante su rostro lleno de verguenza, para brindarle una sonriza.

-Como sabras quiero despejarme, ¿Me ayudaras cierto?

La deje completamente atonita.

- Claro que te ayudare, podriamos ir a cazar..

-¿Pingüinos? -le dedique un gesto gracioso-

-Tambien ahi osos.. -carcajeo-

Ambos nos reimos, me tomo de la mano y me llevo a donde estaban todos.

Al siguiente dia nos preparamos desde el amanecer, nos vestimos lo mas comodo posible.

Al correr hacia la zona de nuestra caza, pude observar como Tanya se quedaba millas atras, disminui la velocidad al ver que ya estabamos en la zona, al alcanzarme me dio unos pequeños golpes en el hombro.

Tanya no paraba de tontear conmigo, y por alguna razon ella se sentia comoda hablando mediante sus pensamientos.

Me gustaba la idea de que alguien por fin estuviera comodo y tuviera la confianza de no ocultarme nada.

-Ire por el macho.. -me aseguro-

-Ok, yo voy por la hembra de la izquierda..

Tanya por su parte, me imito pero con mayor fluidez, lo que cumplio el objetivo de llamar mi atencion, yo la miraba asombrado.

Cuando terminamos con unos tres o cuatro animales mas, me acerque a ella.

-Que sexy.. -le guiñe el ojo- te quedo un poco de sangre aqui..

-Donde? -dijo anonadada-

Presione en su cuello con la yema del dedo, quitandole sutilmente la gota que se le habia escapado.

Derrepente entre en la realidad, ¿Que me ocurria?

Me aleje hacia unos arboles a paso humano, ella me siguio.

-Estas molesto? -susurro-

Me quede callado, era mucho mas profundo de lo que ella imaginaba.

-Te puedo ayudar si asi lo deseas.. -poso su rostro cercano al mio, sujetando mi barbilla con sus dedos suavemente- podemos intentarlo..-sugirio rosando su respiracion contra mi rostro-

-No entenderias Tanya, no puedo hacerte algo asi sin sentir nada..

-Por supuesto que sentiras.. -suplico-

Acerco mas su rostro al mio, y al ver que no puse resistencia me beso.

Al comienzo era ella la que hacia todo el esfuerzo, pero mientras pasaban los segundos, por fin acepte.

Despues de todo era solo un beso no?  
Que tan malo podria terminar todo?

Puso una mano detras de mi cabeza y la presiono fuerte contra ellla, la otra mientras, subia y bajaba por mi columna.

Ok, esto se me estaba saliendo de las manos.

Sus besos eran salvajes y hacia crecer el éxtasis en ella, por mi parte me sentia lastimado.

Me acorralo contra el tronco de un pino y levanto un poco mi chemise para tocarme la piel, confieso que senti un gran escalofrio, nadie me habia tocado nisiquiera un centrimeto de mi piel para hacerme cariño de esa manera.

La inercia me obligo a empujarla.

Al levantarse la respiracion de Tanya era pesada y rapida, se acerco lentamente a mi.

-Lo intentamos.. no funciono.. -salto a decir-

-Tanya.. yo no.. quize hacerte esto.. lo lamento..

-Que haras?

-No lo se.. debo.. debo irme de aqui!

Mientras que volviamos a casa me agarro de la mano, supuse que seria un acto -no-caballeroso soltarla, asique se lo acepte.

Te extrañare -penso-

-Lo siento.. -me limite a decir-

Mientras que el Volvo estaba alcanzando los 130km/h.


	9. ¿Deberia Estar Sorprendido?

**Esto Le Pertenece A Meyer; Yo Solo Juego Con La Historia..**

**Capitulo 9**

POV Edward

La monotomia me habia vuleto a consumir, habian pasado semanas desde los intentos de mi familia por ayudarme sexualmente y todo habia sido en vano.

Ya todos lo habian olvivdado, aunque de vez en cuando sorprendia a Emmett pensando en eso mientras carcajeaba.

Mi tranquilidad regreso, bueno, en parte; ahora notaba mas el deseo de las 3 parejas que vivian conmigo, no es que no existiera antes, es que no me percataba de que sucediera tan amenudo.

Ya estaba establecido de nuevo en Forks, aunque no tenia cara ni dignidad para ver a Jessica de nuevo, sus pensamientos se concentraban ahora en Mike N. o deberia decir "La Nueva Sensacion".

Observe la mesa con determinacion despues de haber comprado en la cantina lo primero que vi.

Tire la bandeja con repulsion apenas me sente en la mesa, como de costumbre Alice jugaba con la comida de los humanos, Jasper controlaba su sed pero Rose y Emmett tenian algo entre manos.

-Carlisle Y Esme lo saben? -pregunto Alice entusiasmada-

-Si -afirmo Rose sonriente-

-Saben que? -pregunto dudoso Jasper-

Apesar de que Jasper podia notar la exitacion que provenia de Emmett y Rose, el no sabia el origen de la misma.

-Creeme.. no es algo del otro mundo.. -bufe-

Emmett ignoro mi cansancio y se limito a abrazar a Rose.

-Nos casaremos de nuevo! -presumio Emmett-

-Awww; tenemos que ir de compras! -Dijo Alice, sujetando la mano de Rosalie-

Rosalie asintio, siguiendole la corriente, mientras Jasper comenzaba a pensar en la despedida de soltero.

-Ya no es soltero.. -dije sin emocion alguna- hace mucho que no lo es. -puntualize-

-Oh vamos! -me animo Emmett- sera divertido..

En cierto punto Emmett tenia razon, tenia tiempo sin saborear un buen Puma, ademas los osos cercanos estaban apunto de estinguirse.

-Opino hacerla hoy -suplico Jasper- me muero de sed!

-Bueno -maquino Emmett-

esta vez la quiero hacer diferente

-Esta vez la quiero hacer diferente -repitio esta vez para todos-

Ya sabia a lo que se referia y estaba claro en cual seria mi respuesta.

-NO..

-No? -dijo Jasper anonadado-

-Disculpa, No es un No de No.. es simplemente un rotundo NO. -explique-

-Ok, por lo menos puedes dejar que me explique a mi? -dijo ostinado Jasper-

Yo asenti molesto, dandole la palabra a Emmett.

-Bueno, podriamos hacer mi despedida de soltero como Dios manda -mascullo-

Jasper aun no comprendia.

-Es decir, Mujeres.. -dijo apresurado-

A Jasper se le ilumino el rostro.

-Esto sera genial Edward! -aseguro Jasper- Que mejor que un buen puma y al rato una mujer?

-Me estas hablando en otro idioma -le recorde, parandome de la mesa para botar la bandeja entera-

En momentos como aquel me sentia el hombre mas amargado e ignorante del mundo, pero acaso tendria alternativa?

Jasper y Emmett no me dejarian en casa solo sin hacer nada. Lo mas productivo es que fuera con ellos, despues de todo que tan malo podria ser?

Lo peor de todo es que sabia la respuesta, seria malo, muy malo.

Este tipo de cosas no me sorprendian, cada diez años o algo asi Emmett y Rosalie se volvian a casar, volvian hacer una fiesta en donde yo salia amargado y volvian a hacer las famosas despedidas de solteros, en fin.. todo contal de llamar la atencion y recordarnos lo feliz que son.

No queria actuar asi, no queria que pensaran que no estaba feliz por ellos, pero esto con el tiempo era muy agitado.

El dia paso con un curso normal, entre clase y clase tuve la suerte o desdicha de no toparme con ninguno de mis hermanos.

Al llegar a la casa, todos fueron a organizarse.

Me quede esperando en la sala de estar a que las horas se cogelaran y asi nunca ir al supuesto festejo.

Rosalie ya estaba en su carro para irse de compras con Alice, mientras que ella bajaba rapidamente para no estresar mas a Rose.

-Salvame –gemi-

Alice freno sonriendo por mi manera de pedir ayuda, se acerco danzante hacia mi.

-Trata de divertirte –me susurro rozando sus labios en mi mejilla-

-Lo hare? –murmure rendido-

Se lo penso por un instante.

-Lo haras a tu manera –me aseguro- se que la pasaras.. bien.. si.. se podria decir que muy bien.

Su abierta sonriza me animo un poco, Alice no era capaz de mentirme, y esperaba que el futuro no cambiara de aquí a la noche.

Ella continuo su camino hacia el carro de Rosalie, pude oir como arrancaban a todo motor para salir del estacionamiento.


	10. Despidiendo Al Soltero

**Esto Le Pertenece A Meyer; Yo Solo Juego Con La Historia..**

**Capitulo 10 (:**

POV Edward

-Emmett! -grite- Cuando piensas llevarnos a la famosa despedida?

Queria salir de esta fiesta lo mas rapido posible, ya Rosalie y Alice habian salido hace horas, Esme Y Carlisle estaban de caza, que mas perfecto podria ser?

Jasper bajo rapidamente sentandose justo alfrente de mi, sus pensamientos volaban en la sed que lo carcomia por dentro.

-Sera mejor ir a cazar primero. -susurre frunciendole los labios-

-Emmett tiene un plan.. -dijo inmovil-

Jasper estaba hiperactivo, cualquier cambio de animo profundo lo pondria muy violento y el lo sabia.

Suspire colocando mis dedos en el puente de mi nariz ¿Ahora en que diablos pensaba Emmett?

Me tenia mas que bloqueado con el himno nacional.

-Genial -masculle aspirando pausadamente-

En ese instante Emmett bajo con todo tipo de..

-Que son esas cosas? -pregunte dudoso-

-Juguetes -respondio Emmett divertido-

Bufe

-Porque no nos hemos ido aun? -dijo lentamente Jasper-

-No hay a donde ir -aseguro Emmett-

la fiesta es aqui

-La fiesta es aqui? -me le adelante-

-Si, ahora a decorar! -grito emocionado-

-Que? -me pare confundido- Jasper no aguantara ni un minuto con alguna humana aqui! -le dije exasperado-

-Lo se -aseguro- por eso sera como.. como un festin!

-No te hagas el grasioso -para este momento no sabia que expresion tenia mi cara-

-No es una gracia, ahi vampiras, incluso vampiros que cobran por sexo..

Jasper y yo quedamos mas anonadados de lo normal, esto era simplemente increible.

-Oh vamos! -continuo Emmett- Un poco de sexo y caza, que daño puede aver? -animo Emmett-

Jasper se lo penso por un momento.

-Te..apoyo.. -seguia hablando pausadamente-

-QUE? -dije sorprendido-

-Genial -me ignoro Emmett- primero recibimos a las chicas -iso un gesto grasioso con las manos- y luego vamos a cazar con ellas.

Yo seguia anonadado y petrificado en una posision.

-Animate eddie! -dijo Emmett- lo mejor de todo es que no cobraran -carcajeo- es la primera vez que personas de su especie las contratan.. -aseguro-

Jasper ya estaba animado, preparando y arreglando toda la casa, sacando camas,esposas,latigos y otras cosas que yo ni sabia que se encontraban en la casa.

-No quiero ser parte de esto.. -cerre los ojos fuertemente mientras me dejaba caer al sillon-

-Esta bien... -dijo Emmett pacientemente- limitate solo a.. escucharnos.. -sonrio-

Emmett era un sucio o un gran manipulador o simplemente ambas. Decidi no discutir mas, quedandome sentado sin ayudar en nada.

Una que otra vez me mandaban a cambiar de sitio por arreglos y cosas que ellos atravesaban en cada lugar de la casa, y por si eso fuera poco me tocaba oir los pensamientos de ambos explicando como o en que momento utilizarian cada objeto que sacaban y acomodaban, en un lugar tan estricto como una especie de feng shui.

Al poco rato comenze a oir otras voces, definitivamente no podian ser humanos paseando por el bosque.

-Ya estan llegando.. -murmure-

Emmett llego rapidamente a la sala principal, dedicandome un *sniiff*, le frunci el ceño rapidamente.

Trata de divertirte vale?

-No prometo nada.. -adverti-

En ese momento Emmett abrio la pruerta y en menos de lo que puedes decir WTF ya habian cientos de vampiros en la casa.

Yo me pare anonadado, sintiendo como la acumulacion de personas me orillaban a la pared, sin contar que mi mente se encontraba en cada parte ahora.

Podia reconocer facilmente a Emmett en mi cabeza, pero Jasper no lo podia localizar.

-Emmett!! -grite en tremendo saperoco-

Emmett se encontraba cargando a tres mujeres, gritando cosas como "Quien es el hombre?".

Cerre los ojos fuertemente y me concentre, pero nada, Jasper no se encontraba.

Me acerque con profunda pena a Emmett sin tocarlo.

-Donde esta Jasper? -dije con la mirada hacia bajo-

Despues de unos tres "Wuuju" que gritaba tonteando con aquellas vampiras, se digno a responderme.

-Se fue a cazar algo cercano.. -me aseguro-

Me lo pense por un momento, era la excusa perfecta para salir de aquello.

-Yo tambien tengo algo de sed.. -vacile- mejor voy a ver si logro alcanzarlo.

-Ok.. diviertete.. -dijo aun coqueteando con las vampiras-

Definitivamente no me paro bolas a lo que le dije.

Salir me parecio a una especie de mision de la S.I.A, me toco separarme de cada vampiro en pleno desnudo que se acercaba demasiado, yo ya suponia que todos los demas tenian el miembro igual de normal que el mio, pero comprobarlo me dio algo de nauseas.

Tambien me toco no pisar ropa interior, objetos que ya habian sido lamidos.. entre otras cosas, pero lo peor fue tratar de bloquear todo esos pensamientos de mi cabeza sin exito alguno.

Una vez afuera de la casa suspire fuertemente dejandome caer recostado de la puerta ya cerrada.

Me tome unos segundos para calmarme, me pare nuevamente, definitivamente la unica manera de que disminuyera mi migraña era saliendo muy lejos de ahi.

Pose mis ojos en el Volvo, estaba tan mareado que no tenia ganas de correr, sin pensarlo dos veces me monte en el y arranque a cualquier lugar que me trajera de nuevo la tranquilidad que tanto necesitaba.

Pude notar como pasaba una que otra panaderia de carretera, al parecer el Volvo no iva a tener mas fuerzas para seguir asique me estacione en una gasolineria.

-Ahi alguien? -masculle-

El eco de mi voz tuvo unas tres o cuatro ondas de espansion, se suponia que esta clase de servicio duraba las 24horas no?

Un ruido detras de unos arboles me sorprendio, ¿quien estaria en plena madrugada en plena autopista conectada con un bosque?, sea quien sea tenia un fabuloso aroma.

Me acerque en guardia.

-Quien anda ahi? -susurre-

Poco a poco fui quitando las ramas que me oscurecian mas el paradero, cuando me detuve para observar mejor, escuche unos crujidos hacia el otro lado, no era un animal, era un humano, su aroma me empujaba a saltar a el, pero me contuve.

-Quien es? -dije sin respirar-

Se paro suavemente, con las manos en forma de puños sujetando su bolso, tenia su cabellera larga y abultada, con unos hermosos ojos color chocolate atravesando mis pupilas lejanas.


	11. Nota De La Autora

Buenas; de verdad lmento los tremendos errores que tiene cada capitulo, es q tuve la "genial" idea de corregir los errores ortográficos con Word, pero todo se mezclo y ahí cosas que definitivamente parecen mal redactadas, como por ejemplo

"un Jasper", al parecer en vez de "a Jasper" Word me cambio esto, al igual q otras cosas q se movieron sin sentido, pienso bajar el capitulo original de cada uno, y espero q me disculpen los errores otrograficos (Falta de acentos mas que todo), pero por lo menos entenderan y verán logica la historia.

Me disculpo sinceramente, es que esta pagina esta toda en ingles, y realmente me costo entender el mecanismo para la publicación.

Saludos

xoxoxo

**EDITO:**

Ya sustitui cada capitulo por el original, ademas arregle el centrado de cada a disculparme, realmente no sabia como publicar,editar y muchas otras cosas mas de esta pagina, hasta q pedi ayuda a un amigo para que me traduciera XD

Mas tarde bajo otro capitulo, seria bueno que volvieran a leer los demas ya que los acomode y se leen mucho mejor (apesar de la falta de acentos y errores ortograficos).

Dejen comentarios!, yo los devolvere! realmente quisiera mejorar mi manera de escribir, y acepto las criticas constructivas! n_n

Byeee B]


	12. Swan,Bella Swan

**Esto Le pertenece a Meyer, yo solo juego con la historia ..**

**Les ruego que disculpen el retraso, realmente e estado ocupada en estas vacaciones; algunas personas tienen la impresion de q yo estoy traduciendo, pues no.. esto no es una traduccion, esta historia es mia (:**

**---------------------------------------------------**

POV Edward

Abrio los ojos como platos, y salto a correr.

No podia decir que no habia sido como lo esperaba, porque en realidad no esperaba nada en particular. Por lo menos no me habia golpeado.

En cuestion de segundos la frene.

-No hay nada de que preocuparse -dije sin acercarme mucho- necesitas ayuda?

-No gracias -se apresuro a contestar- llamare un taxi

Un taxi?

-Pero nisiquiera esta abierta la gasolineria.. -susurre sorprendido-

Ella se quedo estatica mirando nerviosa a todos los lados cercanos, en ese momento me entro una curiosidad extraña, algo que jamas habia sentido, mi mente estaba completamente libre, no podia escuchar ningun pensamiento a kilometros, apesar de tener una humana junto a mi.

Tanta porqueria de Emmett estaba debilitando mi poder para leer mentes, sin duda alguna.

-Como te llamas? -dije cauteloso-

Se lo penso por un momento mientras que daba cortos pasos hacia atras.

-Swan,Bella Swan.. -afirmo dando pequeñas palmaditas a sus piernas-

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron.

-Que haces aqui? -mascullo-

-Asegurandome de que estes bien.. -confese-

-Emm..Bueno.. -tartamudeaba mientras que pensaba en algo- tu... este.. como me dijiste que te llamabas?

-No lo hice -suspire soltando una pequeña carcajada- Cullen,Edward Cullen -le brinde mi mano-

Ella amablemente estaba apunto de agarrarla, que carajos estaba haciendo?, cerre mi mano rapidamente, ella abrio los ojos en forma de platos, devolviendo su mano al bolsillo.

-Te llevo a casa? -me limite a decir-

-No gracias. -dijo secamente-

Siguiendo su camino sola por aquel bosque.

Eso no salio muy bien.. -pense-

-Bella! -Grite,trotando atras de ella a paso humano-

-Que parte de "no gracias" es la que no comprendes?

-Por lo menos dejame llevarte a casa.. -susurre- no seas odiosa, no conseguiras un taxi a esta hora..

Bella era hermosa. Era mas alta que Alice pero mas bajita que los demas. Su pelo ondulado le llegaba mas o menos a la altura de media espalda, lo llevaba suelto y era de color castaño. Era palida pero tenia un rubor en las mejillas. Pero nada de eso se comparaba con sus ojos, de un extraño pero lindo color choclate que jamás habia visto antes. Era bellisima. Hermosa de pies a cabeza.

-oh Dios! -grito asustada- respiras? estas bien? tienes asma?

Desvie la mirada al darme cuenta que estaba tan petrificado en mi posision, teniendo una mirada acosadora. Tenia que relajarme porque ya casi estaba hiperventilando. Senti como la cara me ardia con los pequeños tactos de sus manos. Se habia ruborizado.

-Estoy bien.. -asegure lentamente- es solo..

-El frio. -dijo anonadada-

-Si -asegure- es eso..

Increible pero cierto, estaba tan.. Deslumbrado..

-No creo que puedas manejar en tu estado -decia alarmada, chocando cada palabra con la otra-

No sabia que decir ni como reaccionar, se supone que siempre tenia una mentira preparada de emergencia pero este vez senti como si alguien la ubiese robado de mi mente.

Bella poso sus manos en mis hombros rapidamente, presionandolos.

-Que.. que haces? -dije confundido-

-Te ayudo a sentarte.. -dijo con cautela-

Le quite suavemente las manos de mis hombros, realmente me ponia nervioso. Me apresure a sentarme haciendole señas para que ella bajara conmigo.

-Estoy bien -asegure en bajo tono-

Me sentia estresado, no sabia que pensaba, se veia tan delicada..

Note como ella ignoraba mis palabras mientras se sentaba conmigo,buscando algo en su bolso.

Le frunci el ceño.

-Estamos perdiendo el tiempo -dije con seriedad- dejame llevarte a casa.. -suplique-

Podia escuchar como movia los objetos con torpeza adentro del bolso.

Escuchaba hojas rasgarse, embolturas vacias, algodon. Supuse que tenia un kit de primeros auxilios, despues de notar el fuerte olor de alcohol que agradeci.

Ahora el aroma de Bella, es decir, Isabella no estaba tan fuerte como antes y pude permitirme respirar fuertemente para poder sentir algo de oxigeno dentro de mi.

Mejore mi postura, y relaje mis hombros, queria parecer mas jovial para dejar de asustarla.

Detallando sus rasjos pude notar una curita verde mal puesta en el dedo indice.

-Que te paso? -la mire fijamente-

Ella me fruncio el ceño, y siguio la via de mi mirada.

-Ah, esto.. esto es.. una simple cortada -se justifico-

Me levante jovial, sintiendo su mirada fija en mi.

-Es hora de irnos

La levante sin importarme sus quejas.

-Esperaa.. Mi.. mi boolso!

Supuse que era otra excusa para quedarse, asique la ignore. Se quedo de brazos cruzados durante todo el camino hacia el Volvo.

La baje delicadamente, ella solo se limito a recorrer el Volvo con la mirada, frenandose en la calcomania ambientalista.

-Un hibrido?

-Me importa el ambiente -dije natural-

-Que los demas no tengamos un hibrido no significa que no nos importe el ambiente.. -resoplo-

Yo me limite a encontrar la forma de hacer andar el Volvo.

Jale unos cuantos cables, puse el codigo y en minutos ya teniamos gasolina.

Ella se quedaba mirandome con afliccion

-Sucede algo? -murmure-

Tenia los ojos aguados, sentia la vibracion que emanaba de ella, el olor ahora era mas fuerte, ese aroma era el mas placentero que existia, un olor que me dejaba sin control, o eso crei.


	13. Se Busca,Se Busca

**Esto Le Pertenece A Meyer; Yo Solo Juego Con La Historia..**

**Capitulo 12**

POV Edward

Ella se abrazaba una y otra vez, en un falso intento por entrar en calor, la vista aun no me la habia quitado.

Pude notar como el pequeño silencion se habia dominado de nosotros.

-Esta bien, no estas obligada a decirmelo.. -murmure sin animos-

Al ver que solo podia escuchar su respiracion le segui la conversacion en mute, dandole señas para que entrara al volvo.

Ella vacilo por unos instantes hasta que por fin se digno a entrar, teniendola una vez a dentro arranque a todo motor.

No le quite la mirada de encima, ella tenia una mezclas de emociones en su rostro, como el miedo a lo desconocido.

-A donde nos dirigimos? -susurro con la mirada fija en la ventana-

-Dime tu.. -dije seco-

Volvio a torturarme con su silencio, definitivamente no lograria a acostumbrarme a esto, por mas que le prestara atencion no escuchaba nada que proviniera de su mente, lo habia vuelto a lograr..

No se como se las arreglaba para mantenerme tan entretenido.

De repente algo la escandaliso por completo, haciendo que se ocultara abajo del asiento..

-BELLA? -grite asustado- QUE.. QUE SUCEDE?

En ese momento tranque mi zona respiratoria por completo, me vino a la mente saltar del carro si era necesario, pero no aguantaria oler su sangre en tal caso de que estuviese lastimada.

Ella no me respondio, solo me hacia señas raras.

Mire por el retrovisor, eran con exactitud 3 carros de la policia sin alarma encendida.

-Oh vamos! -mejore mi rostro- jamas he tenido una multa y no hay razon ahora para tenerla -asegure-

Ella nego con la cabeza lentamente, parecia estar maquinando algo.

-Debe ser mi papa -susurro para ella misma-

Su papa debia tener problemas con la ley

Claro! -pense-

Por eso actuaba tan extraña y se ocultaba en el bosque, quizas ella tambien los tenia..

No. Se me hacia imposible imaginarla en algo asi, era tan ingenua y debil.

Volvi a observarla esta vez con mas determinacion, la piel la tenia tan delgada y palida, que daba la impresion de ser traslucida.

Los guardias comenzaron a sonar la alarma.

-Me estan buscando -me aseguro-

-Para que? -dije curioso-

-Deben pensar que me paso algo malo.. -supuso-

Ahora todo comenzaba a tener sentido.

-Tu papa te a lastimado?

-No.. -grito ofendida- pero.. -bajo la voz- pronto lo hara.. -puso los ojos como platos-

No podia imaginar que expresion tenia en ese momento, ¿Lastimarla?

Aprete el volante hasta el punto de sentir como se desfiguraba.

-No puedes permitirle que te haga daño.. -dije sin ninguna emocion a relucir-

-Oh creeme.. tiene razones para castigarme durante meses!

-A ver, cuales? -pause- si se puede saber claro..

-Me escape de casa.. -dijo avergonzada- debe pensar que estoy peligro o herida..

No pude evitar golpearme en la cabeza por el pensamiento que me recorrio rapido al oir eso, yo sabia que ella estaba en un peligro inimaginable y herida pronto estaria si no me controlaba.

-Porque te escapaste? -murmure-

-Nadie es feliz estando conmigo -dijo con un nudo en la garganta-

Le ise indiferencia al absurdo comentario, ahora lo preocupante era que haria con ella.

Me vibro el telefono, Emmett y Jasper logicamente estaban muy ocupados como para llamar, de seguro era algo importante.

Frene con delicadeza.

-Que ocurre? -dijo aterrada-

-Ya estamos por la autopista y no me siguieron, sientate..

Ella obedecio mientras yo contestaba el telefono.

-Alice?

-Edw..Edward.. -decia apresurada-

-Que ocurre?

-Lo que seas que estes haciendo, deja de hacerlo -ordeno-

-Que paso?

-Te veo en la carcel, que rayos pasa contigo?, termino ya la fiesta?, tiene que ver con Emmett?

Alice hablaba..

-Llama a Carlisle para que les ponga orden..

Hablaba..

-Quizas deba regresar con ustedes y ayudarlos!

Y Hablaba..

-EDWARD ME ESTAS ESCUCHANDO?

-Gracias Alice, Luego te llamo.

Tenia que reorganizar mis idea, ¿Que haria con Bella?

-Todo bien? -susurro-

Voltee alarmado

-Regresaras a casa?

Suspiro sentandose de mala gana

-Supongo.. -murmuro jugando con un hilo suelto de su bolso- Dejame en la estacion de policia.. -vacilo-

-Abrochate el cinturon.. -suspire-  
Sabia que habia una manera de aclarar todo esto sin necesidad de ir a la carcel.

Y que mejor forma que ir a la estacion para aclararlo?

El recorrido fue silencioso, una que otras veces mi instinto me pedia respirar pero me aguantaba, la tortura crecia tambien en los demas sentidos sumandole que no podia escuchar lo que pensaba.

No le prestaba atencion a la carretera, al principio fue entretenido ver como el sueño la dominaba,al notar que oficialmente estaba dormida frene con suavidad.

Sali del Volvo con cautela, abriendo las puertas traceras para pasarla a la parte de atras.

Supuse que con un cuerpo tan fragil debia tener una posision mas comoda, yo la meceria en mis brazos si fuera necesario.

La cargue con suavidad sin recostarla de mi cuerpo, al verla senti una sensacion diferente, estaba tan preocupado..

¿Eso era algo malo?,¿Debia preocuparme?

Mis sentimientos no debian involucrarla a ella, la cuidaria esta noche y luego me alejaria.

¿Podia vivir con esa idea?, Sin duda ella si..

Pero en mi el cambio ya estaba hecho, amaba a Bella y nada lo cambiaria.

La acomode en los asientos de atras, no queria separarme de ella, la sentia tan bien en mis brazos..

Pero me controle, cerre la puerta, entre al Volvo y baje la calefaccion.

Los latidos de su corazon eran un sonido hermoso del que jamas me cansaria, su respiracion era lenta y me distrai con facilidad.

Llegamos a la estacion, pude notar que en el portico se encontraba un señor sentado con los dedos en el puente de la nariz.

No habia ningun carro de policia, ¿estaban resolviendo tantos problemas hoy?

De algo estaba seguro, no le dejaria a Bella a nadie que le pudiera hacer algun daño.


	14. Novedades

Disculpen la tardansa!

-----------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 13  
"Novedades"

POV Edward

Estacione el Volvo con cautela,la mente del sujeto no era muy entendible.

Al parecer es un hombre de pocas ideas -pense-

-Bella -susurre-

Mi contacto en su espalda la iso saltar, dandose cuenta de donde estabamos, trago saliva fuertemente y salio del Volvo.

Por supuesto no la dejaria sola, a paso humano me encontraba justo detras de ella.

Los latidos de su corazon cambiaron el ritmo sorprendentemente al ver como el hombre fijaba la mirada en nosotros.

El silencio parecia no terminar hasta que la mente de hombre exploto pensamientos apresurados, razon por la cual no le entendia del todo.

ESA ES BELLA!, ESTA A SALVO! -pensaba-

Si, Bella esta a salvo -me dije- por ahora.

-PAPA! -grito, acelerando el paso-

El se paro para recibirla con un fuerte abrazo, al reaccionar se percato de mi presencia.

-Quien es el? -le susurro a Bella-

Yo me encontraba a pocos metros de ellos, observando la situacion.

-Es un amigo -le aseguro-

El padre vacilo por unos momentos, pensando si yo la habia ayudado a escaparse, o si yo era la razon de Bella para querer irse.

Habian varias opciones, pero nunca imagino una en donde yo sea simplemente el chico bueno que le trajo a su hija.

No era para menos -pense-

-Debo avisarles a los demas que ya estas aqui -le susurro a Bella, entrando a la estacion-

Bella asintio, volviendose hacia mi.

-Gracias! -alzo la voz-

-Por que? -respondi-

-POR TODO! -sonrio timida, a pesar del grito-

En ese momento crei que si la veia sonreir asi otra vez mi corazon despertaria para dar aunque sea un palpito que valiera la pena.

-Supongo que debo irme.. -segui hablando con la voz alta-

Ella no respondio, mientras que yo sentia como el silencio me carcomia.

Esta era la parte que no queria que llegara, al menos no tan pronto..

En este momento no tenia voluntad para alejarme.. para siempre.

Mi ola de pensamientos fue interrumpida por la vibracion del celular, habia perdido la nocion del tiempo, estaba amaneciendo?

Ella seguia quieta a pocos metros de mi, la mire por unos segundos mas, los segundos que por el momento decidi denominar "los ultimos en los que ella me veria".

Eso seria facil -supuse- podria protegerla sin entablar una relacion con ella no?

Voltee con la mirada abajo, aun no sabia como mis pies caminaban de manera jovial mientras yo me moria por dentro.

Al entrar al Volvo, note que ella aun me perseguia con su mirada, en que estaria pensando?

Su cara mostraba consternacion,confucion.. seria por el sueño?

Sin duda no habia dormido nada, o talvez estaba conciente de lo que sucedia pero no le importaba..

Todo era un talvez o un quizas, solo me quedaba suponer que preferia mi partida.

El telefono continuo su vibracion durante varios minutos, en los que yo reunia fuerzas para arrancar.

Rapidamente comenzaron a llegar los camiones de policia que habian salido en busqueda de Bella.

Estaba mas tranquilo, sin duda Bella no podria estar mas segura que con su padre.

Arranque con cautela, no iva a olvidarme de Bella, pero por los momentos tenia otras cosas que resolver.

Como por ejemplo la fiesta de solteros, ademas ya estaba cerca de amanecer y no sabia si seria un dia lluvioso.


End file.
